Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic motors of the type in which angular movement of a rotor assembly with permanent magnets, effected under the influence of magnetic repulsive and attractive forces exerted between the permanent magnets and the associated fixed electromagnets, is converted into continuous rotation of the output shaft through a transmission mechanism. More specifically, this invention is directed to such magnetic motors which are capable of running in a highly efficient manner and is of the antipollutant and energy-saving type.
In recent years, fuels such as petroleum used to operate internal combustion engines have not been readily and inexpensively available, the internal combustion engines giving rise to air pollution. It has therefore been increasingly desired to provide motors of high efficiency well suited for antipollutant and energy-saving purposes.